five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Your friendly neighborhood Spy/A very strange dream I had
WHAT IS THE UPS, MY FRIENDS?! I am back and today I am talking about a very strange FNaF inspired dream I had! Nya ha! So let's get down to buisness, shall we? I had this dream a little while ago, so some parts may be a little bit hazy, but let's begin the blog! Pizzeria The pizzeria was almost exactly the same as the FNaF 2 pizzeria, with very few differences. Firstly, there were more pictures on the walls of the office, featuring the two new animatronics that I'll tell you about a little later. A very noticeable change was that the Music Box had moved from the Prize Corner to the Office, I don't know why it was there, how would the children use it? But I guess the Prize Corner was going through renovations or something. Speaking of the Prize Corner, it was indeed still there, though I never accessed the camera, as I assumed Mangle was the only animatronic who would go through there now. The Music Box was behind the player, they would have to press "Q" to turn around and wind up the box, otherwise The Puppet would escape with a very childish yet ghostly voice and say "Mister... What about the music?" Before the player got a game over immediatley, note that this is fricking terrifying when wearing headphones, which I always do, even in dreams. Now for the most fun part I had in the dream, seeing the second floor of the pizzeria. The second floor was where the two new animatronics lived, though I was only able to see one of the cameras on the second floor, due to being jumpscared just when I was about to see the rest of them. On the second floor, it went up to Camera 25, which is all I could see. The camera I did see housed the new two newcomers, and was known as a Party Area. It looked similar to Kid's Cove overall, though was a lot bigger and has slides, a see-saw, it was basically an indoor park! Oh, how cool I would have thought that was if I was like, 4. The method of switching between the floors was just like the way one would switch between the Air Vent and Standard cameras in FNaF 3, just with the click of a small, blue button to the left of the camera feed. Changing would take a second, though, and most of the old animatronics didn't even go onto the second floor, only exceptions being the two Freddys. Animatronics Now for the part you've all been waiting for, eh? The two new animatronics in my dream, and changes to old ones! The two new ones were known as Jack and Jack's pet. Jack was a strange animatronic, to say the least. He looked like a bald, red elf wearing a jester outfit... Yeah, pretty strange, eh? What kinda kid would play with something like that? Jack's pet was just a small animatronic dog that lived in a kennel near Jack's starting point, which was the camera I was able to see before being jumpscared by Freddy, whom had a new pattern involving the second floor. Well, I kinda lied when I said there was only two new animatronics, technically, there was three. The last one was a photo of a baby that would fly towards the player if they stayed idle in The Office for too long, though it did nothing, not even disable a few cameras for a while. I think Phone Guy said something about "Keeping the employees on their toes"... Kinda funny, yet kinda strange and scary at the same time. Freddy and Toy Freddy both now went through the top floor and the bottom floor to reach the office. Freddy would alternate between rooms on the top and bottom floors, causing me to loose him which is why he killed me. Toy Freddy would stay on the top floor right until he reached the Office, in which case, he would sprint for the hallway door and arrive in the Office. A little funny thing is that whenever the player didn't put the mask on in time when Freddy was in the office, he would slide under the table and you would hear "Are you ready for Freddy?" In a robotic voice, my brain is amazing sometimes. If you were to move even slightly, he would jumpscare you and end the night. Jack's pet would act like the Toy animatronics, going through the vents, ya know. But Jack himself was very unique. If the player hadn't raised the monitor for over 5 seconds, Jack had a chance of bursting into the Office, not being fooled by the Freddy mask at all, and insta-killing the player. I guess Jack had to do with luck, be lucky and you don't die, be unlucky, and there's a fairly high chance you won't live to see the next night, you dig? Aftermath Well, that was a strange yet interesting dream, was it not? Nya ha! Last thing about it is that there would be a button in the bottom corner of regular FNaF 2 to take the player over to the dream version of the game. Erm... Okay, I guess? Anyway, I might think of making a page for this with a few more ideas added into it, and I might make Jack and Jack's dog real OCs if I can be bothered to. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you guys think in the comments! See ya next time! Nya ha! Category:Blog posts